Hand sanitizers have been marketed and sold for decades. However, nearly all sanitizers use alcohol at a minimum of 62% concentration as both an antiseptic and a drying agent. According to Center for Disease Control (CDC) recommendations, a hand sanitizer should contain at least 60% alcohol by volume in order to be effective. Alcohol is harsh on the skin, and also is not recommended for use by people with diabetes as it can dramatically affect blood glucose readings. Certain religious beliefs restrict the use of alcohol on the hands and providing a non-alcohol based hand sanitizer with effective killing rates address s problem for a large community.
Alcohol-free hand sanitizers are available, but their effectiveness is limited by the number of active ingredients allowed under the FDA 1974 Tentative Final Monograph. Thus, it is necessary to find an ingredient, or combination of ingredients, that can significantly enhance the allowed biocides from the Monograph.
The FDA requirement for hand sanitizers must include active ingredient from a list identified in the FDA 1978 Monograph. One specific biocide listed in the Monograph is Benzalkronium Chloride (BAC) that acts as a sanitizer to disrupt the cellular membrane of micro-organisms. The biocide activity of BAC is enhanced by the action of the long chain substitutes, acting as solvents of the lipid (or other soluble) parts of the cellular membrane. This event disrupts the integrity of the cellular membrane causing the outflow of the intracellular liquid. The addition of a mineral acid as H2So4 lowers the pH of the system, leading to the formation of Hydronium ions.
Hydronium ions are known to mediate chemical reactions by attaching themselves to the hydrophilic ends of molecules, specifically sites with partial negative charges or rich in electron density. H+ will bond disrupting the general characteristics of the lipid while the long chain of BAC will solvate the hydrocarbon chain.
In addition, the solution may contain other ingredients not listed as active by the FDA and may include but not limited to natural moisturizers such as Carbamide. The described unsubstituted quaternary ammonium salt composition is compatible with different aromas and fragrances, such as Rose Water, Witch Hazel, Lavender, Lilac and is not limited by one or more volatilized chemical compounds that can be added to the solution at a very low concentration that stimulates the human olfactory senses.
Carbamide is also highly water-soluble due to its ability to form multiple hydrogen bonds with the low pH hydronium ions in the chemistry composition. The natural conditioning properties of Carbamide, also called urea peroxide, urea hydrogen peroxide (UHP), and percarbamide, is an adduct of hydrogen peroxide and urea and is similar to hydrogen peroxide as an oxidizer. Carbamide has several other applications. In veterinary medicine, for instance, it is used as a topical antiseptic and a diuretic.
Carbamide appears as a white crystalline solid which dissolves in water to give free hydrogen peroxide and is readily available with the solubility of commercial samples varying from 0.05 g/ml to more than 0.6 g/ml. The chemical formula is CH6N2O3. As a natural skin conditioner the allergic reactions by users to dyes and chemicals found in readily available alcohol based hand sanitizers is avoided. The use of low doses of Carbamide has shown to reduce the effects of acme and psoriasis on the skin without damaging side effects found in some medications.
As documented in Wikipedia website, Aloe vera is now widely used on facial tissues, where it is promoted as a moisturizer and/or anti-irritant to reduce chafing of the nose of users suffering hay-fever or cold. Aloe vera is also used for soothing the skin, and keeping the skin moist to help avoid flaky scalp and skin in harsh and dry weather. Aloe vera may also be used as a moisturizer for oily skin. Aloe vera can be easily added to the described highly protonated, low pH, nondermathropic solution as a moisturizer.
Taspine is an alkaloid extracted from trees of Croton (family Euphorbiaceae) of the western Amazon region that has been used by natives and others as a vulnerary agent when purified from the tree sap. Some testing and data suggest that taspine promotes early phases of wound healing in a dose-dependent manner with no substantial modification thereafter. Its mechanism of action is probably related to its chemotactic properties on fibroblasts and is not mediated by changes in extracellular matrix. Additionally, Taspine can be added to the described highly protonated, low pH, nondermathropic solution as a natural moisturizer and wound healing ingredient.